The present invention relates to a method for reinforcing hollow concrete block building foundation walls from the buckling caused by the pressure of the earth, water and/or tree roots. The present invention teaches the insertion of structural reinforcing rods and the installation of structural grout into all hollow voids in the wall. The process of the invention provides an efficient method for reinforcing these walls.
The invention is typically used to reinforce and repair the buckling of foundations in residential and light commercial structures.
While numerous prior inventions have taught methods for reinforcing hollow concrete block walls, such as Norton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,194; Ellis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,220; Auchtenberg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,852; and Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,891, none of these contemplate a combination of structural rods, and pressurized structural grout which fills all hollow voids and provides extreme strength, as well as repairing the foundation by filling all cracks or damaged block.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a method for reinforcing and repairing hollow concrete block foundation walls with great strength and cost efficiency.